


Romantic Night...?!!!

by DarkCloudySky1827



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1896, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudySky1827/pseuds/DarkCloudySky1827
Summary: I'm really bad at summarizing, so just read it? The smut sound dirty, so I'm sorry...Tyl!1896 Smut, you've been warned!!





	

~~1896~~

 

They both on mission in Venice, Italy, the floating city. Ordered by their boss. Nagi was lost in thought while staring at dark night sky. There's no moon or star decorate the sky, it's really dark of night. She currently in balcony of the hotel, she staying with her beloved one, the Cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya.

 

What a beautiful sky and comfortable atmosphere..

 

 

* * *

 

~~1896~~

 

 ** _Flashback_**  

 

"Chrome and Hibari-san, I have an urgent mission for both of you this job need an illusion to trick them and marvelous fighting ability to beat them down. Only both of you that currently free right now ,since Mukuro have another mission to do and the other as well, so.."  
Tsunayoshi stated, his voice strong, like a leader one. "Do you guys mind to do it?"

.

.

.

There...few minutes of silent in the room, awkward.. Tsunayoshi palms start sweating from nervousness, this atmosphere is really awkward. All the brunet can hear is the clock sound in the room.

 

The couples looked each other, they didn't say anything but somehow by the looks on each other face. They understand with each other expression and agree to do this mission.

 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sure.. I don't mind."  
Kyoya said facing his boss with expressionless face.

 

"Of course, if it what boss said. I have no other choice but have to do it."  
Nagi also replied, voice sound so melodically sweet like always.

 

"Thank you both of you." Tsuna smiled. "Ah! Also congratulation on your engagement, I'm happy for both of you."

 

"Thank you, bossu.." Nagi smiled with a light blush on her cheeks and it made her look even lovelier. Suddenly she feel big hands on her shoulders and it was Kyoya his arms wrapping around her.

 

_What a protective fiancé_

 

"Thanks.." The Skylark replied shortly. Tsuna who sees the sweet exchanges from the couple, smiled and began to speak up about the mission they will do. "About the mission, I need both of you to sneak up at the warehouse and beat the leader. And please Hibari-san do not kill him." Tsuna sweatdropped, he know so well his Cloud guardian is really a battle freak.

 

"And after that please report to me using a letter or Hibird to deliver the letter. After the mission complete you guys can do whatever you want, let just say its a short holiday from me for both of you."

 

"Bossu..."  
Nagi felt so touched by it, she wrung her hands, feeling shy and happy at the same time.

 

Kyoya hummed while closing both of his eyes, his hands still on his beloved fiancée. "Seem easy one ,so where this mission take place?"

 

"Venice."

* * *

 

~~~1896~~~~

 

"Nagi, it's almost the time.." Kyoya said and walked up to his fiancée and hugged her from behind. Nagi gasped softly and snapped back to reality and then smiled sweetly against the warmness that spread on her back. Kyoya inhaled the scent of her hair, her hair always smell so nice, he loves it.

 

"Mm, I know.." She turned around and looked up at his handsome face, her palm rested on his cheek. "I love you." Nagi whispered, tiptoes and pecked his lips in loving way.

 

Kyoya was speechless, his eyes widen a bit. After that he smiled back and whispered an 'I love you too' and leaned a bit to caught her lips with him. Nagi close her eye and kissed him back while resting her hands on his chest, she felt the raven skylark wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer into the kiss.

 

"Mhn.." Nagi moaned lightly and leaned away from the male. She blushed sweetly, like a face of an innocent little animal. He loves her face, her smile and her blushing face, everything about her.

 

"Um..! let's do the mission from bossu, after that we can do anything we want. I promise." Nagi said as she looked at him, voice remains sweet.

 

"Hnn..aright, after this let's continue what we left off."  
Kyoya goes inside the room to take what he needs such as box weapon and all. Nagi also prepare the things she needs, once they are ready they then walk to the destination of their mission.

 

 

* * *

 

The mission went successfully thanks to Nagi marvelous illusions and Kyoya great fighting skill. Nagi stood there with her trident while watching the criminals that walked to the police car with handcuffs on their wrists. Nagi suddenly thinking how it feels being cuffed on with handcuffs during make love on the bed, imagining if Kyoya took the handcuffs and cuff them to her wrists. She blushed at the thought and clenched her legs together tightly while pressed her trident to her chest as she feel slightly aroused.

 

_'I-I'm so pervert!'_

 

Nagi, still blushing she looked at her fiancé direction, he talking with a policeman.

 

"Ahh thank you so much for the hard work, you guys Vongola surely made thing easier for us!" The policeman thanking at him, Kyoya just gave a curt nod. Suddenly the officer looked at the small female that standing there with trident in her grip. "How cute, is she your friend?" He asked, his gaze on her. Just from the gaze, Kyoya knew this officer have a crush on her immediately.

 

Kyoya of course got annoyed at this policeman behavior and that disturbing gaze that landed on his beloved fiancée.

 

"....hey." He walked where the police gazing at, halted the way he gazing. "She is my wife, keep staring at her I will pull out those eyes of yours and bite you to death." The policeman froze immediately and unable to say anything and shook his head, promise he won't do anything that would anger the raven skylark. Kyoya just let out a sigh and walked to where his fiancée waiting.

 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Nagi." Kyoya said, his voice is soft like always whenever he talks with her.

"I-it's alright!" Nagi can't help but stutter when answering and facing away. Her pink blush on her cheeks deepen into scarlet.

"L-let's go back." She walked to where their car waiting. "......" Kyoya put his hand on his chin thinking. 'Hnn... I wonder what she thinking earlier....'

 

* * *

 

 

~~1896~~

 

Nagi let out a sigh while facing the mirror near bathroom, she just done from the shower.

  
"I'm glad Kyoya didn't notice it..."

  
She close her big doe eye and placed a hand on her chest. 'My throbbing heart, why you not keep silent.' She thought and blamed her heart that still pounding of nervousness.

 

Out of blue

 

"What I didn't notice?" Kyoya whispered huskily and hugged her from behind, he just done from the shower. He is pretty fast when he want to.

 

"A-ah..!! Uhm, it's nothing..." She start blushing and looked down. But Kyoya can see her blushing face, thanks to the mirror.

 

"Why? Are you hiding something from me, Nagi?"

 

"It..it just..ngh.."

 

"Just tell me, I won't laugh at it."

 

"Nn..those criminals earlier.. Ah, um..with handcuffs I was wondering.. how the feels like...cuffed on..with yours..." She covered her blushing face with her hands, can't believe she just confessed something embarrassing.

 

Kyoya chuckled and hugged her tighter. "I never though you would imagine such thing. Well then, shall we do it? You said before we can continue what we left out."  Nagi removed her hands off from her face but she yelped when she being carried by her fiancé to the bedroom. "K-Kyoya..." She clings around her fiancé's neck.

* * *

 

~~1896~~

 

Kyoya put her down on the center of the bed and pushed her down, he hovering her and kissing her lips roughly, hungrily, passionately that she hardly catch up, their breaths gradually rushed and lustful. Nagi moaned softly into Kyoya's mouth, he moved to her neck and kissed her neck sloppily with tongue and teeth. His hands going south and unbuttoned her pajama. "No bra? How vulgar.." Kyoya whispered and then pulls the pants and remove it from her legs.

 

He is impatient already, but Nagi don't mind it.

 

Kyoya look up admiring her body, really a perfect body to him. He then gently cupping her breasts in his hands and holding them. He slowly fondled her mounds and squeezing her breasts together, Nagi feel strange it feels nice, great and ticklish in the same time, she drowned in pleasure and her pussy responding almost instantly as her juices started flowing down there. She close her eye while moaning sweetly and seductively at the pleasure and gripped at the bed sheet tightly.

 

Kyoya leaned down and took her hard nipple into his mouth, suckling slowly. Nagi almost lost it as she felt his warm mouth around her hardened nub, moaning out his name in loving way. Kyoya smirked and sucked on the nub before nibbling on it slightly, driving Nagi wild. He gave her other nipple the same treatment. Nagi was whimpering, moaning mess, close to orgasm. Done from playing with her breasts, and leave them red and wet from saliva, Kyoya travelled down and spread her legs apart and there, he stared at the wet pussy in awe, Nagi who realise his stare trying to close her legs in embarrassment but he hold them and whispered _'it's okay..'_ Kyoya knelt down in front of her pussy, blowing on it, watching as Nagi shivered and close her eye while moaned at the ticklish feeling. Kyoya smirked at the sight.

 

_'Wait!! he's not going to lick there, right?! Because that place is...!'_

  
"K-Kyoya..you will not going to do that...right?" She asked nervously while sit down a bit and looked at him with nervous look. "I will." Kyoya pulled his shirt off from his body, revealed white skin and tanned flat chest with nice muscles not too much, a perfect body of Hibari Kyoya. Nagi blushed at the sight, no matter how much she have seen this, it always so breathtaking.

 

Kyoya gently pushed her down again and whispered _'just relax and trust me..'_  inside her ear. Nagi shuddered, obediently doing as he said and relax herself while closing her big violet eye again.

 

Kyoya took the ordinary handcuffs and use it to her wrists together above her head and "clink" Nagi gasped and trying to calm down, she put full trust on her fiancé. Kyoya licked his lips in predatory way and looked at her wet glistening pussy. "How stunning." He started licking her, slowly licking over the hole, making her moan out. Kyoya smirked at the sound of his fiancée made and those moans made him grow harder in the pants. He loved it, his tongue skillfully licking and sucking the nectar that flowing out from her pussy. He took his time eating her out.

 

Nagi writhed on the bed, lost in pleasure as his mouth on her pussy made her moan out senselessly, she still keep her legs opened for him only, the sensations driving her mad. She couldn’t travel her fingers through his black hair, which was frustrating her. Nagi was so close already. “Kyoya.. i..i..ngg.. please.." she begged in lustful voice, writhing under him. Kyoya pinned her hips down, sucking harshly on her clit. Nagi moaned out his name in an almost scream, coming hard. Her eye were clenched shut as she came. Kyoya smirked and licked up her juices. He loved her taste. So sweet and salty at the same time. Kyoya grinned at the sight of her face in utter pleasure. He felt proud of himself for giving her such pleasure.

 

Nagi opened her eye, panting hard as she relaxed slowly. Kyoya reached up and hovered above her, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. “You look like you absolutely love being tied down, Nagi..." Kyoya said huskily and licked her tears that gathered near her eye. Nagi blushed brightly, her face red like a tomato right now. "Y-you being so unfair.." She muttered and pouted adorably. Kyoya grinned and undo the handcuffs on her wrists, suddenly Nagi pulled him down, crashing their lips together in fervent way. She tasted her own juices, but she don't care. They both leaned away from the kiss, the kiss was messy and Nagi drooled with watery eye. "Please..Kyoya..take me now..." She pleaded in lustful way to him. Kyoya surprised a bit and then smiled as he took his pants off along with his boxer. He stroked his cock up and down gathered the precome on the head and apply it thoroughly to his member. "Of course ,dear. No one can resist such invitation.." Nagi gulped down at his size, she suddenly want to put that cock inside her mouth, but maybe next time she will try to take a lead.

 

Kyoya stretched her pussy lips apart and then pushed his hard rock cock inside of her dripping pussy. "Ngh..so tight and so wet at the same time." Kyoya whispered and then pushed deeper until he all in. Nagi gasped at how wide he is. He is both large in length and girth and made her mouth opened in silent scream and cried a little. No matter how many times they did this, Nagi just always surprise of his size when it entered her. "Ah.. Ng... K-Kyoya you can move now....~" She said quietly. Kyoya grunted hotly and slowly started thrusting, pulling out and pushing back in slowly at first and the gradually picking up the speed. Nagi and Kyoya, both moaned mess as he went faster and faster hitting and rammed her into her pussy repeatedly and made Nagi's mind blank, she can't think anything anymore and only pleasure that she feel. Kyoya was in heaven, he loves this, he gripped at her hips tightly for better movement, still ramming into her repeatedly with increasing speed. She felt so hot and tight around him. Nagi felt a very different kind of pleasure through her body due the sudden change of pace, sometimes he pulled out until the head and slammed back hardly and repeatedly doing that, she moaned out loud seductively and coming all of sudden, clenching her walls around Kyoya's hard length. Kyoya also close and her dug his nails into her hips and making him come as well, he grunted as spilled deep into her pussy. Kyoya thrusts again into her, but in lazy movement trying to emptied himself until nothing left to give anymore. Nagi let out a long sigh and mewled at the feeling of her womb filled with hot sticky fluid of him.

 

Kyoya pulled himself out and grab a small box on the table which contain a beautiful silver ring inside it. "Nagi..." He called, voice remain soft and slightly tired from the activity and he made her wear the ring. Nagi weakly looks at him with tired eye and surprised once she glanced at her left hand, her ring finger, unknown ring that she never saw before.

"Kyoya..is this...?" She asked still feeling disbelief 'could it be...?'

"Yes, from now on and forever..I love you, will you be my wife? And stay with me forever, Nagi?" Kyoya said brought her hand to his lips, plant a kiss on her ring finger.

 

Nagi teared up and gathered all the strength she have left to sit down and hugged the man that already her husband now. "Yes, yes...I will. Kyoya, i love you so much. I will stay with you forever." Nagi said as she sobbed softly, tears flowing from her eye, the tears of happiness. Kyoya smiled warmly and hugged her, stroking her hair in gentle way. "I'm glad. I love you too Nagi." He looked at her and plant a kiss on her forehead and then lay her down on the bed as he lay beside her. "Let's rest for now, I'm sure you're tired." Kyoya said. Nagi giggled softly, "I think we need another shower, Kyoya." He smirked at her reply and nodded in agreement "Yes, and begin the round two in there." She kept silent, thinking what he meant by that.. and suddenly gasped once she realize what he meant. "Y-you can't be serious.....ahhh noooo..." Nagi whined, but she don't hate it actually she wanted for him more. "Sssh, the night is still long to go, Nagi." Kyoya replied while carrying her into bridal style to the bathroom once again.

 

~~1896~~

**Author's Note:**

> Take me to the chruch.  
> Like usual, imaginary scene.
> 
>  https://www.mediafire.com/view/liq5r0o5b3brvty
> 
> Art is not mine.  
> Anywaaaay, i also created a threesome between Kyoya, Nagi and Mukuro  
> But..  
> Should I publish it, guys?
> 
> I will publish the threesome once this views reached 200+ ~


End file.
